Problem: Express your answer in scientific notation. $6.4 \cdot 10^5 + 36{,}000 = $
Answer: $\phantom{=}{6.4 \cdot 10^5} + 36{,}000$ $={6.4 \cdot 10^{5}} +3.6\cdot10^{4} $ $={64 \cdot 10^{4}} + 3.6\cdot10^{4} $ $= (64+3.6)\cdot10^{4}$ $=67.6\cdot10^{4}$ $=6.76\cdot10^5$